Customary vehicle sun visors have a sun visor body, which can be fastened on the vehicle body by a main bearing shaft and a bearing pin. The main bearing shaft is seated so that one end of the shaft is positioned in the sun visor body while the other end is positioned in a pivot bearing housing. A seating pin engages a clip opening of a counter-bearing housing. The pivot bearing housing and the counter-bearing housing are fastened on the vehicle body. The connection between the counter-bearing housing and the bearing pin is releasable, so that, when required, the sun visor body can be released from the small counter-bearing bracket and pivoted toward a side window of a vehicle.
A customary sun visor of the type mentioned above is disclosed in, for example, German Patent Publication DE 33 42 897 A1. The sun visor body of this known sun visor also has a recess open at the edge of the body, through which a bearing pin passes. This is necessary to make possible the engagement and disengagement of the bearing pin with, or respectively, from the small counter-bearing bracket. For functional reasons, the recess open at the edge of the body is relatively large. This often results in complaints because an extremely undesirable entry of light may occur, which may result in blinding of the driver or the passenger of the vehicle, when the sun visor body is in different tilted positions.